Alcohol Anonymous
by KStewartAussie
Summary: Bella has a alcohol problem, will Edward be able to help her problems?
1. Chapter 1

**All**** characters belong to Stepheanie Meyer, story belongs to me.**

**A/N :- This is my 2nd fic thought of this one night and I see how I go with this *fingers crossed***

**To my wonderful BETA Gen I swear I would not know what I would do without her THANK YOU!**

**Please let me know what ya think xx**

Chapter 1

BPOV

The moment I woke, even before I opened my eyes, I knew there was something wrong. I knew I was in the wrong bed. I opened my eyes and scanned the room and the bed I was in. Next to me, sound asleep, was a person I did not know. Looking at him I immediately began to, question on how drunk I actually was last night.

I stumbled out of bed, grabbing my clothes and managed to put them on, with a throbbing headache _yep this is definitely a hangover, _I thought through the fogginess_. __Shit, Fuck! I can't believe I had sex with this guy_ _luckily I'm on the pill. _Trying to put clothes on with a throbbing headache and trying to be quiet as you can is not a good mix and I was hoping and praying he wouldn't wake up, I did NOT want to have that conversation, again.

I stumbled out the door with my bag _thank fuck my bag was near the door._ Waiting for the lift felt like a lifetime. I just wanted to get to my apartment and get some pain killers in to me before I fucking burst with this headache.

I hailed down a cab on a mild Sunday morning in New York the city of dreams, despite my head pounding I once again realised, _I fucking love this city. _I told the cab driver where my apartment was, and after 20 minutes arrived, I felt relieved, knowing that my best friend Alice was home in bed, probably asleep with her boyfriend Jasper, considering how early it still was.

I got inside and went straight to the kitchen to grab some pain killers to ease the mini jackhammers going off in my brain. I stumbled into bed and went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

In what felt like an instant, I was woken up by banging on my door making me shit my pants. Alice!

"What Alice?" I yelled still half asleep and slightly pissed that she'd woken me.

"Did I wake you Bella?" she said taking on her sisterly sarcastic tone she reserved only for me.

"Yeah you did, what do you want?" I asked, sitting up and running my hands through my hair. A habit. I had since 5th grade.

"Guess what?" she said clapping her hands together like a kid. "My brother Edward is going to be living with us," she confessed with a huge smile on her face.

"What? What do you mean Edward? Living with us? Do you mean your brother is moving in?" I asked confused.

"Well my brother wants a job and to discover New York, so I thought that because we have a three bedroom apartment in the city that he could live here with us, no ones using the third room, so there's really no reason why he couldn't" she answered, rushing out her words.

"Oh ok, and when is he coming?" I asked shyly.

_Why is this weird for me? I've met him once, but that one time was all it took to fall in love with him, Edward Cullen. Should not be weird at all._

"He's on his way. Be here in about 2 hours. Is that ok? Bella, I know you still have feelings for him." She confessed.

"How do you know I still have feelings for him?" I asked my cheeks blushing.

_She knew FUCK! _I panicked a little.

"You still talk about him in your sleep," she answered.

"What? How long ago was this?" I asked confused.

"Just then," she answered with a sparkle to her eyes.

"Oh god no, I hope things aren't awkward like they were last time." I answered trying not to remember the last time we met.

"I'm sure they won't be Bella. It was a year ago I'm sure he has forgotten you by now." She answered dryly.

"Yeah right, he probably has, but I obviously haven't, why else do I still talk about him in my sleep?" I asked knowing exactly what her answer would be.

"Love at first sight Bella."

_Yep she knew._

"So will you please be ready, showered, clean and decent, for when he comes," she pleaded.

"Ok fine Alice, will Jasper be here as well?" I asked, already one hundred percent sure he would, after all Edward and Jasper had grown up together.

"Of course he will be here Bella, you know they're best friends, remember?" She answered knowing it was a stupid question to ask.

"Of course how can I forget?" I answered with a big yawn. I was not looking forward to the fact that I had to be up and in order in an hour to get ready for Edward's arrival.

Alice got off my bed and started to walk out my bedroom.

"Oh and Bella?" She said on the way out of the door.

"Yeah?" I answered back wondering what else she wanted.

"We are having a little get together with a few friends, so try and not get drunk and sleep with any random guys, ok?" she pleaded with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah sure I'll try not to," I answered, knowing that more than likely by the end of the night, I'd be with someone else, somewhere.

It was in my nature and I just couldn't help it, no matter what Alice said or asked of me.

"Thank you Bella," she said and walked out closing the door behind her.

**A/N: - Please leave a review on what you think I would love to get some feedback on what you guys think about this **


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Story plot belongs to me.**

**A/N:- Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read its amazing how many like this story already. Thank you everyone.**

**So this chapter will be the little get together Alice has planned for Edward's arrival. Please enjoy and leave a review please.**

**Also A BIG thank you to my beta's Gen and Liz for making this thing readable. Love ya Gen and Liz.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

Alice spent the next hour constantly reminding me that Edward was on his way, _as if I could __forget _I kept thinking, knowing there was only one solution to shut Alice up I swung my legs above the mattress and decided to get ready.

Showering, I made sure I shaved my legs twice; I normally found the next day that I missed a patch and that always pissed me off! Drying off, I stood there in a push up bra and black lace g-string staring into the closet as I wondered what the fuck I was going to wear.

Deciding on a long sleeved mini dress that I knew from experience made men stop and turn too look, completing the look I slipped on a pair of black pumps. Standing there in front of the mirror and turning slightly back and forth, I checked out how fantastic my ass looked as well as the girls. After blowing drying my wavy albeit annoying hair, until it fell straight past my shoulder blades I applied my make up. I walked back into my room and looked in the full-length mirror at what the finished product looked like. Nodding my head in agreement knowing I looked like I didn't give a fuck if every guy wanted to get inside my vagina or dry hump me, I walked out into the lounge to meet Alice and Jasper.

Leaning against the frame of the door and crossing a leg over the other as well as my arms, I saw Alice nervously pacing back and forth, while Jasper sat calmly on the couch smoking a joint. Watching as he expertly blew rings of smoke out, I asked "Hey Jazz, what's been happening lately?" I nervously waited for the moment that I didn't really want to come.

Looking at me through a haze of smoke surrounding his head, Jasper nodded towards me in acknowledgement "Hey Bella. At the moment, nothing, except waiting for my buddy to hurry his ass up, and get here. How was your night, last night?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows already knowing the answer to the question.

Stumbling over in the killer pumps, I tried to walk normally as I closed the short distance between us. I reached out for the joint that he held out to me. Rolling my eyes and waving a hand, I inhaled the smoke and held it in my lungs before blowing it out, "Same old, same old." I replied as I watched the smoke fade into the air.

Snickering as he leant back against the couch and placed an arm over the back of it, "Sounds like you," he chuckled with his drawl. Laughing at his reply I took another toke, "Jeez thanks for the faith Jazz," I replied slowly as I passed the joint back too him. Between laughing ever harder, he managed to wheeze out "No problem Bells."I wondered if the pot had hit extra hard him now since his laughter was beyond a ridiculous amount.

Passing the joint to Alice, she stopped pacing too inhale the smoke, passing it back before retaking up the pacing again. Ten minutes later after watching Alice nearly drill her way through the wooden floor and down to China, the knock was finally heard on the wooden door. Stopping in mid stride with her leg held up in the air, I noticed it register in Alice's brain that there had been a knock on the door. Jumping and literally running to the door, opening it, she embraced her brother, nearly bowling him over. Jasper and I burst out into hysterics as Alice led Edward into the living room, with a massive grin on her face.

I watched with hooded eyes as Jasper got up in a smooth and graceful slide from the couch and walked over to where Edward was standing. I saw Alice jumping up and down while clapping her hands with glee. Shaking my head at her excessive exuberance I turned my gaze back to the guys, they were thumping each other on the back in the standard man hug greeting.

Standing back against the door way again, all three pairs of eyes turned to look at me. One pair were excited while annoyed, one pair appeared to have a slightly stoned effect to them and the other pair...Oh man, did those pair of eyes make me cream my panties. That pair of piercing green eyes looked confused and had something else that I thought looked like fright in them.

Not sure if I wanted to walk over, in case my ankles decided to give out and I ended up sprawled wide legged and showing everyone my sexy g- string, I heaved in a deep breath and slowly started moving over to where Alice was standing. Silently congratulating myself for not ending up on my ass, I paused and looked up at Edward just as he pointed a long finger at me and asked "You're Bella, right?"

Staring at him with horrified eyes I looked at Alice, seeing her nod her head at me I followed her actions and nodded mine. Turning my gaze back to look at Edward, I answered shyly "Yeah, that's me. Assuming you remember me from what, a year ago? But uh yeah" I trailed off with a nervous laugh. Cutting the laughing part short as I mentally gave myself a face palm, and slightly turning away from Edward, I heard him ask something but couldn't make out what he said. Turning back and asking him to repeat the question, he gave me a huge smile and said "Yeah of course I remember you. You're the chick that fell over right in front of me!" I felt a blush creep up my neck. "So how have you been? Since I last saw you." he asked.

"Oh my fucking God I totally forgot about the moment! Classic move Bella!" Jasper snickered and cried out. Feeling even more embarrassed and hating this conversation every minute that the clock ticked away, I replied sarcastically "Same old, same old I guess. Still falling over at awkward moments and landing on my ass, so I guess I haven't changed much. How about you? Still the ass that plays the gentleman?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he laughed, "Yeah that's the Bella I remember. She's still the egotistical bitch who wants to rip my nuts off." He grinned and winked at me. I snarled at him, effectively wiping the grin off his face. I turned around on my heels and walked as far away from him as I could without leaving the room. I knew if I left it would give him more to gloat about. "So Alice got any beer in this God forsaken house?"

Staring between the both of us with a horrified look on her face, Alice snapped and screeched, in a very Alice-like manner "Seriously Edward! You've been here for five minutes and you already want a beer?" Rolling my eyes again as Edward shrugged, I knew that Alice loved her brother no matter what and could never be seriously angry with him. Waving a hand towards the kitchen she told him "They're in fridge, in the kitchen, that way."

"Thanks Ali, I always knew you would have the beer fridge stocked up. Want one Jazz?" he asked, walking into the kitchen. Watching those tight buns moving under those incredibly well fitted jeans, that hugged his package, all I could think of was _"mhmm! Yummo! He is so fucking good looking; I could just lose myself in those emerald green eyes of his."_ Jerking my head back with a snap that I could feel bouncing down the tip of my toes, I mentally screamed at myself _"SNAP OUT OF IT, BELLA! You fucking idiot, seriously what are you? A bitch in heat?"_ Licking my lips like I was the cat that had finally got the canary, all I thought was "_Yes, Yes I was, at least I was for Edward!_"

Following Edward into the kitchen, Jasper called out "Yeah sure man, I would love a beer!" Tapping my fingers on my arm and looking down I noticed my nails, and though I should book an appointment for them since they looked like I had been pulling out car parts with them. Edward stuck his head around the corner, "How about you Bella, do you want one?" he asked. Looking up I saw him hold out a beer to me, but not before looking me up and down admiring me in my dress and pausing at my heels.

_Is he seriously looking at me like that?_ I thought to myself with a smirk. _Like he wanted to be one of those guys crawling up my vagina and humping it? No fucking way, get out of town, he so is!_

Walking a few steps to pass him I deliberately started swinging my hips and moving my ass from side to side.

Looking him straight in the face I replied "I'll have a vodka shot, straight up, thanks"

Just as I finished the sentence Alice yelled out from where she was in the kitchen with Jasper. "BELLA! YOU are NOT having a vodka shot OR any hard liquor, ESPECIALLY after what we spoke about earlier." Coming through the door, she gritted her teeth together and grabbed hold of my arm. Trying to drag me away from the doorframe I stared down at her from my height and noticed that I towered over her by 6 and a half inches. I realized that I could easily push her over and crush her, but knowing she could also give as good as she got, I sighed heavily.

"Ok, I'll have a beer, thanks Edward."

**A/N:- Reviews are much appreciated. I also listen to the Eclipse soundtrack to help me through this. Weird I know but I'm in love with the soundtrack. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Thought of Bella's dress from Kristen Stewart in Korea for Eclipse promo, so I will post that on profile :)**

**I might do EPOV next once again thanks to my beta's Liz and Gen don't know what to do with out you girls thank you xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I just happen to play around with them. In more ways than one. **

**A/N: - Thank you to everyone who has read this and also reviewed. Reviews are love; I love every one of them. Thank you twitter family for keeping me motivated with ideas somehow with your tweets. Even if mostly of them are about Rob being on the set Water For Elephants or reviews for The Runaways. Also sorry it's taken so long for me to write this chapter. I was not getting the reviews from the last chapter.**

**A BIG thank you to my lovely betas Gen and Liz I would not know what to do without. 3**

**This will also be EPOV so you better enjoy it. Enough of my ranting enjoy 3**

Chapter 3

EPOV

*Bing. Clackity Clack. Shuffle. Cough. Noise. Paper rustling.* Listening to the noises around me, I peeled

My eyes off the blackness of the wall flying past me and put it on a woman across the aisle. Watching, she pulled her handbag closer to her body, as she nervously looked around the cabin taking in who was there, before looking at me. I saw her blink a couple of times before running her gaze up and down my body, licking her lips and not seeming like she was nervous anymore. I gave her a small smile before shaking my head, turning my head back to stare out the window.

Slipping a hand in my pocket and running a finger over the curve of my cell phone, I sighed and leaned back into the chair. It had been an hour since I had gotten off the phone from my sister Alice. I had told that I was taking a train that was bound for New York. Not knowing if I was excited about seeing her and the fact that I would be sharing the apartment, or of the feeling of sheer horror, that my sister's flatmate was _The One_. Yeah that's right, The One. You know what I mean, the person that when you meet for the first time, everything seems to move in slow motion and your heart stops beating and than picks up like it is a miniature version of a train.

Hissing under my breath as I gave the 'Cullen' bitch stare, to the person sitting next too me, after they had elbowed me roughly in the ribs. "Bitch" I murmured under my breath as I inched away from her and her deadly elbow. Looking down at the floor and seeing Bella Swan's face before my eyes, I closed them at the memory of her smiling up at me and poking me in the chest with a slim, white finger. Feeling my dick coming away from its little slumber, I stopped thinking about Bella, I didn't think the elderly lady who had replaced "the bitch" at the last stop, would appreciate a massive bulge of an erection. I remembered telling my best friend Jasper, on one very drunken night, I had serious feelings towards Bella Swan and that one day I would marry her. Mentally slapping myself at what I had told him, I prayed to GOD that it hadn't spread further than us two and that Alice didn't know about my drunken ramblings of marriage and babies. If she ever found out, I'd be toast.

_*Next station will be Grand Central.* The announcement came over the loud speaker._

Grabbing my bags and pushing myself off the train and away from the platform, I walked into the station and stopped. Spinning around on the spot in a circle, I felt the breath being knocked out of me as I took in the sight of the station. The sight always seemed to get to me. Shaking my head, I walked out of the station and headed off towards 33rd Street. Fifteen minutes later and a whole lot of stares from people, who probably thought I was a hobo or something due to the amount of bags that I was carrying; I managed to get a taxi.

I tipped the taxi driver a little more than I necessarily would, considering he had managed to stay out of the usual busy traffic of New York. Grabbing my bags and throwing myself onto the curb to avoid getting run over by either a car or a person who wanted a taxi, I started up to "The Olivia." I put a hand over my eyes to shield out the piercing sun and looked up at the impressive building. I had done a little research on the building and knew that The Olivia was very posh and that the rent of a little studio apartment could lay you back at least two and a half grand a month.

I walked through the doors to Reception and was promptly greeted by someone behind the desk.

"How can I help you?" he said. Staring at him and wanting to poke the ugly fucker in the eye for some strange reason, I managed to say "I am on my way to see my sister who is living in one of the apartments."

Ugly Fucker who I had decided to nickname him, stared at me with an expression that said _'Uh huh, that is what they all say'_ and then had the nerve to ask me "Name of the tenant please, Sir?"

Really fighting the urge to drill my fingernails into his eyes, I sighed and than replied "Cullen. Alice Cullen, she is my sister." Nodding his head while picking up the phone, he pressed a bunch of buttons and looked at me while waiting for someone to pick up on the other phone.

"Ah yes, good afternoon Ms. Cullen, this is James from reception here at The Olivia. I have a man standing here, telling me that you are his sister?"

"He is about 6 foot maybe 6'1 and he is wearing jeans, a shirt that has some band on it, brown coloured hair with green eyes...Ah yes Ms. Cullen, right away. Thank Ms Cullen, have a nice day. Good Bye."

Watching the Ugly Fucker whose name was obviously James hang up the phone with a flustered appearance, I tilted my head just a fraction and smiled coldly at him. "Sorry about that Mr. Cullen. We are to do identity checks on all guests because of some of the people that are living here in the apartments. Wouldn't want stalkers on their footsteps, now would we?"

James talked nervously as he held out a key card and gave me directions to Alice's floor. Nodding my head once as I took the card off of him and, walked too the elevator and pushed the button. Tapping my toes impatiently, I waited for the steel grey doors to open.

Making sure that I was the only one in the elevator, I dropped my bags on the ground and pushed floor 14. Feeling that my stomach had been left behind on ground level, I thought about how I had two weeks left before starting my job. I didn't have a lot of money until then so I hoped the girls would be ok with me not paying rent.

I wondered what Alice was doing for work, I forgot to ask her last time we spoke. I thought about the second person renting out the apartment, "The One" and wondered what she did for a living. Knowing that Alice would never ask me for rent money since she was so proud, I felt minor relief.

Coming to a sudden stop with a slight jerk, I waited for the doors to open and walked out. Standing just outside the doors and feeling the cold air against the back of my legs as the doors slide closed, I wondered which door I should go to since Alice had decided to buy out the whole entire floor. Apparently she found the apartments were too small to her liking. Having a funny feeling, I dragged my bags behind me as I made my way to the right side of the floor and knocked waiting with baited breath. Slightly moving back from the door and away from any edges or dangers, I watched as Alice opened the door and braced myself as her body came flying at me.

Grabbing her around the waist and giving her a hug, I twirled her around on the spot and laughed when I felt her nose touch the corner of my neck and sniffed. Feeling her feet knocking against my shins, I sat her back on the floor and said "What?"

She waved a hand in front of her nose. "You smell like the trains and smoke" she said as she leaped into my arms again.

Lowering my head and resting it on top of hers, I gave her a cuddle and felt her body relax in my arms as I closed my eyes against the tears that were lurking in them. Man did it feel good to be home and home was, anywhere with Alice.

Getting over a cuddling session and picking up my bags and dumping them into the hallway, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me further into the house. Not knowing how someone so tiny could shift someone like me, I followed behind her as I heard Jasper and someone else laughing at something. Shaking my head at the familiarity of hearing Jasper laughing, I walked into the lounge room and saw him sitting on the couch smoking a joint while Bella Swan sat next to him laughing hysterically. Wanting to know what the hell they were laughing about, it felt like I was in elementary school all over again and I was the one being laughed at, I stood there silently scowling a little and observed them.

Noticing that Jasper had handed Bella the joint before getting up, I watched as she got up from the couch and walked back to corner of the lounge, near the stairs. Moving my eyes back onto Jasper, I grabbed hold of him into a man cuddle and we thumped each other on the back a couple of times, before dropping our arms. Hearing someone clapping in the background and both turning at the same time, we watched as Alice jumped up and down on the spot. Shaking my head at the sight of my sister jumping up and down, I felt slightly proud of her being my sister, for some strange reason.

After a minute of watching Alice jumping a couple of times before stopping, we all turned to look at the other person in the room that hadn't made a sound since I walked in. Bella was still standing except she was leaning against the wall. She moved away from the wall and started walking towards us. I didn't realize until now, but holy shit did she look hot! Running my eyes up and down her body, I saw that she was dressed in a black dress that had long sleeves that seemed to circle her tiny pale wrists. The dress it self fitted her tiny body like it was a second piece of skin it showed off the gentle swell of her hips and the delicious curve of her boobs. Licking the corner of my lip I watched as the fabric shifted up her legs and settled in the middle of her thighs, feeling like I was a perve I looked into her eyes.

Pointing a finger at her and trying to act cool, as she came to a complete stop in front of me, I asked "You're Bella, right?" as I mentally kicked myself in the ball-sack. _Way to go Cullen!_

She looked at me with a horrified expression before turning to look at Alice and than back at me. Oh fuck, I just sounded like a psychotic stalker who likes to stalk Bella Swan. Clearing her throat quietly so that only I could hear, she looked out the corner of her eye towards Alice before saying to me "Yeah, that's me. Assuming your remember me from, what, a year ago?"

At first I wanted to laugh at the expression on Bella's face, but instead I saw the panic flash in her eyes before no emotion replaced it.

"Yeah of course I remember you. You're the chick that fell over right in front of me!" I answered as I watched a blush go up her neck and settle in her face. I once again mentally kicked myself in the ball-sack. Ignoring my inner idiot, I asked "So how have you been? You know, since I last saw you."

"Oh my fucking God! I totally forgot about the moment! Classic move Bella!" Jasper snickered at Bella as I resisted the urge to smack him over the head with a hand. Instead, I glared at Jasper as he shut his mouth upon seeing the expression on my face. I shot a glance at Alice and seeing her head tilted on the side, I knew she was trying to figure out what was going on between us. I turned back to look at Bella.

"Same old, same old I guess. Still falling over at awkward moments and landing on my ass, so I guess I haven't changed much. How about you? Still the ass that plays the gentleman?" she spat at me sarcastically.

Raising an eyebrow at what she had just said, I tried not to show the shock on my face as I thought, _looking who is playing nasty with Edward Cullen._

"Yeah that's the Bella I remember. Still the egotistical bitch who wants to rip my nuts off" I nastily smiled at her. I felt Alice stiffen and her shoot hot darts with her eyes into my back, I knew that if I had smiled like that to Alice, she would have ripped the smile right off my face and smacked me. Silently watching Bella as she stalked off angrily after my comment, I had a feeling that I should apologise to her but knew that if I did she would think that Alice had made me. I tried to ignore the little voice in my head, telling me that I was a dick-face and that I really should apologise, instead, I turned to Alice grinning and asked "Sooo Alice, got got any beer in this God forsaken house?"

She turned to me with a horrified look; noticed her clenched hands before looking up at her from under my brow. Wagging my eyebrows at her since I knew that would annoy her, she draw drew in a deep breath before yelling at me "Seriously Edward! You've been here for five minutes and you already want a beer?"

Nodding my head since I needed a stiff drink, I saw Bella out of the corner of my eyes and noticed her roll her eyes at Alice. Pointing a finger towards the kitchen Alice snarled at me,, "They're in the fridge in the kitchen."

Walking towards the kitchen I grabbed Alice's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Thanks Ali, I always knew you would have the beer fridge stocked up." Opening the fridge and pulling out two, I asked "Want one Jazz?"

"Yeah sure man, I would love a beer!" Jasper called out. Bella had moved away from her spot came closer to the kitchen, I knew that I would seem even more rude that usual, so I asked "How about you Bella, do you want one?" Pausing and tilting her head to the side, she glanced at Alice before looking straight into my face and saying.

"I'll have vodka shot. Straight up, thanks."

Bending down to see if there was any vodka in the fridge, I was just about to tell Bella there wasn't any, when Alice yelled "BELLA! YOU are NOT having a vodka shot OR any hard liquor. ESPECIALLY after what we spoke about earlier."

I watched as Alice walked across the room and grabbed hold of Bella's arm and than started dragging her off. Sighing loudly, Bella looked into my eyes and rolled hers as she said "Ok, I'll have a beer. Thanks Edward."

Bending down to grab another two bottles, I closed the door with a hip and popped the lids of the bottles before making my way back to the lounge room.

**A/N: - I'm so sorry about the lack in update I hope this lives up to you expectations.**

**Please leave a review since they are love to me 3**


End file.
